


Lazy Morning

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, germano, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: short drabble of Germany & Romano's lazy morning after a long week





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I came up with, Hope you all enjoy

He was slowly waking up. The sun was already up baking the room in orange light. He looked over the brunet's hair beside him.

 

8 o'clock

 

He had slept in an hour, that was more than usual. He looked down at the brunette beside him. Lovino was still deeply asleep, by the looks of it, he had kicked some of the blankets off in his sleep. The early summer heat probably being too much. So now his naked torso was showing

 

An arm was resting on his own bare chest, his hands resting just above his heart. He looked so peaceful and he knew he was quite lucky that Lovino trusted him enough to see him like this. He leaned forward brushing his lips against Lovi’s head softly, careful not to wake him.

 

He slowly went to sit upright, careful so he wouldn’t wake the other. He should go and make some breakfast, but before he could get up, however. He was quickly pulled back down

 

The arm that was around his chest before was now curled around his entire torso. And he was staring into a pair of angry looking eyes. 

 

“If you even think about leaving this bed, I’ll cut your balls off”

 

Then he dropped his head in the crook of my neck, curling the rest of his body around me effectively trapping him, And he let out a sigh and whispers

 

“Sorry did I woke you up” 

 

He felt a tiny shake against his neck, he let out a relieved sigh and smile and continued in his soft voice

 

“I was just planning on making you some breakfast in bed. I know how busy you have been these past few days”

 

He felt a small smile against his neck, and an even softer

 

“I haven’t seen you all week...I just wanna hold you a bit longer”

 

Hearing that made his heart possibly melt, Wrapping his arm around Lovinos shoulder pulling him closer

 

“Of course...is it okay if I make you breakfast in an hour?”

 

He felt a soft nod, which tickled a little bit. I moved my head a bit, so I could softly kiss him on his lips, then settled back against the pillows, pulling him close. He slowly drew lazy patterns on his shoulder blade, closing his eyes, 

 

He wished all his mornings were like this


End file.
